Superman (DC Animated Film Universe)
Kal-El is a powerful alien residing in Metropolis. He is originally from the planet Krypton and goes by the alias of Clark Kent. He was raised in Smallville. Currently, he lives in Metropolis and works as an investigative reporter. Sometimes, he shares a bi-line with fellow reporter Lois Lane who nicknamed him "Smallville" and soon became the superhero Superman. He is the overall deuteragonist of the DC Animated Film Universe. History Early life Born as Kal-El on his home planet known as Krypton, Krypton was on the edge of destruction. In an attempt to save their son, his parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van places him inside a small spaceship that could only hold one and is sent off into space till he landed on Earth and is discovered by a kind couple, Johnathan and Martha Kent, and is adopted by them and raised as their. He was raised in Smallville and during their time with they, Clark soon learn of his incredible powers and he later learns how to control. Currently, he lives in Metropolis and works as an investigative reporter. Sometimes, he shares a bi-line with fellow reporter Lois Lane who nicknamed him "Smallville" and soon became the superhero Superman. ''Justice League: War'' Mysterious kidnappings had been occurring across the country including Metropolis. Superman fought a Parademon and the battle led to a Lexcorp Construction Site near the Daily Planet. The Parademon blew up during the fight and Batman and Green Lantern, thinking Superman was linked to the Parademons, fought Superman. Superman quickly subdued Green Lantern and choked Batman, but Green Lantern attacked Superman to save Batman. Superman got angry and attacked them both. Green Lantern created an energy bubble around him and Batman and Superman punched it across Metropolis. He eventually broke the bubble but Batman and Green Lantern were unharmed. Batman stopped Superman by calling him "Clark" and reminded him that although he bruises, he doesn't kill. Superman was shocked and stopped fighting. He told Batman he made his point and x-rayed his mask to find out Batman was Bruce Wayne. Batman and Green Lantern talked to Superman about the mother box, telling him they thought it was alien. But Superman said it was not Kryptonian. The police spotted the heroes and they escaped in the Metropolis sewers. In the bottom of the Daily Planet, Superman, Batman and Green Lantern discussed the invasion more thoroughly. Batman deduced it was the first step in a full scale invasion. Suddenly, the mother box exploded to unleash an army of Parademons. Superman, Batman and Green Lantern fought their way through the Parademons and while they fought, Superman heard a distress call from Airforce One. He left the heroes to go save Airforce One. Superman saved Airforce One from falling after it lost an engine during an invasion of Parademons, Superman fought off the Parademons with Heat Vision and was helped by Wonder Woman who impressed him with her strength. Superman and Wonder Woman arrived with Batman, the Flash, Green Lantern and Shazam wondering what to do next. Victor Stone arrived, newly transformed into a Cyborg. Wonder Woman attacked Cyborg thinking he was a Parademon, but Cyborg's armor blasted Wonder Woman back. Superman was angry and prepared to attack Cyborg. Cyborg insisted he was not with the Parademons and the Flash stopped Superman from attacking saying that Cyborg was telling the truth. Cyborg explained that he talked to the Parademon technology and that the Parademons were planning to terraform the Earth. They all watched as Darkseid arrived. Superman, at first, dismissed Darkseid saying "He doesn't look that tough". But Darkseid proved to be more than a formidable opponent who easily knocked out Superman and any other hero who tried to attack him. After destroying most of the area, Darkseid blasted two Omega Beams at Superman and the Flash. While the Flash managed to avoid his blast, Superman was caught, knocked unconscious and taken to Apokolips by Parademons. On Apokolips, Desaad tortured Superman as he attempted to process his mind and body to control for Darkseid. Superman was so tortured that he remained unconscious. Batman later arrived on Apokolips to save Superman from Desaad. Batman unlocked Superman after knocking down Desaad, but the shutting down of the machine awakened a darker, angrier Superman. Desaad was killed by Superman while trying to flee, who attacked Batman. the Dark Knight engages Superman in battle, attempting to free him from Darkseid's control. Later, after the Caped Crusader freed the Man of Steel from his brainwashing, Superman and Batman head back to Earth where they help the other heroes fight Darkseid. Darkseid tried to take Superman with him to Apokolips again, but Superman refused and knocked Darkseid back. When the other heroes trapped Darkseid in the portal opening, Superman delivered the final blow to Darkseid and sent him back to Apokolips. Later, as the heroes were being congratulated, Superman talked with Wonder Woman, appreciating that he met some folks who get him and Wonder Woman told Superman that the other heroes were "Each a god in their own right", she had never met anyone like Superman, God or mortal. Superman was pleased and Wonder Woman and Superman looked at each other deeply. Debating whether the heroes should be a team if a similar threat were to happen, the President of the United States asked whether they had a name. The newly formed group was annoyed when Shazam abruptly announced them as the "Super Seven" without the others' consent. ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Superman and Wonder Woman stood upon the top of the Temple of Athena in Athens, Greece. Wonder Woman said they're not like the Gods and not the people. Superman said they're not like anyone and Wonder Woman asked him if he ever felt alone. He replied that he does, but he learned a way to deal with it and he could show her how. He and Wonder Woman shared a kiss and they flew into the sky together. Later, Clark went to a Greek restaurant on a date with Diana. Diana was surprised that their disguises worked, to hide in plain sight as one of the people. Superman corrected, not just hide as much as be one of people and he said they can just blend in together and held her hand,they had a romantic moment until Lois Lane came by and Clark introduced Lois to Diana. Lois told her that she and Clark worked together, closely. Until Shazam and Cyborg came out of a portal and found them on a date and many diners adored Shazam and Cyborg. Superman and Wonder Woman left to join their teammates. In the Justice League headquarters in S.T.A.R. Labs, Superman and the rest of the League waited for Batman. They watched the attack on Cyborg and Wonder Woman told the others about the story of Atlantis, Green Lantern dismissed it as a fairytale. Superman told Wonder Woman that he believed her which prompted Shazam to mock them by making smooching noises. Superman and Batman found an image of a man, identified as Arthur Curry who is half Atlantean. Superman and his team raced to find Arthur and Atlantis. The Justice League found Arthur and together they fought the Trench. The Justice League were split into two groups, Superman went to Atlantis with Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, Arthur and Mera. Superman and his team watched as Arthur grieved for his dead mother, the Atlantean Queen. Superman made enemies with Orm, Arthur's half-brother who was revealed to be the murderer of Arthur's mother. The team fought Orm and Black Manta, but Orm defeated them and they were all trapped into sea eggshells. Arthur set himself free from his eggshell and saw Mera, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Cyborg getting eaten by the sea monster. Arthur broke Superman's eggshell and pulled him out. Superman used his heat vision to cut the tentacles to save his teammates and Mera. Superman fought the sea monster while Arthur took the others to safety. Superman killed the sea monster and helped Arthur to set the others free. Cyborg told the team that they must return to land, because Orm and the Atlanteans were hitting Metropolis. Superman fought many Atlanteans and Orm, but Orm overpowered him. Cyborg showed all the Atlanteans the truth about Orm and him being a murderer of Queen Atlanna. Mera called Orm a liar and revealed that she was there when Orm murdered their Queen. Superman and the rest of the Justice League returned to Atlantis to watch Arthur be coronated King of Atlantis. Superman asked Wonder Woman on another date, to which she replied only if she can find her glasses. Superman and the team believed there were more potential threats and invited Arthur to the team, which he agreed and Shazam gave Arthur the codename of "Aquaman", which Arthur disliked. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Superman along with the rest of the Justice League (minus Green Lantern, Shazam, Aquaman) were at the opening of their new headquarters, The Hall of Justice, until the Legion of Doom ambushed them leading to a fight where they easily dispatch them. When Weather Wizard attempted to escaped, he is then possessed by one of Trigon's corruptors, granting him actual magical powers over weather, Superman goes off to fight him but could not defeat him since his weakness is magic till Robin uses the Batwing to knock Weather Wizard out. Wonder Woman ties Weather Wizard up with her lasso of truth which forces the corrupter out of him and leaving him with no memory of what happened. Superman apologizes to a corrupted Flash just before snapping his leg to break the demon's hold on him. Flash is unhappy about his choice of limb, naturally. ''Justice League Dark'' He first appeared in the Justice League Meeting at the Hall of Justice of the strange outbreak, most of the League's members come to the conclusion that magic must be involved in this. When he tried to stop Destiny but he makes him and the rest of the league members perceive each other as demonic threats but soon the recovered Zantanna disabled them. Personality He has a love for battle. Superman isn't exactly humble when it comes to how much power he has and is cocky and smug. However, he is much more humble and calmer by the time he is seen in the sequels for first movie. By JL vs Titans, he's much closer to the Nice Guy he traditionally is, compared to the punch first, ask questions later approach he had in War, and makes a point to complement the Titans and Starfire in particular on a job well done. Even Throne of Atlantis sees him tell Arthur that he should connect with his heritage, no doubt having in mind his own dead homeworld. He is protective towards Wonder Woman is that attacking her is a sure-fire way to make him angered real quick. Powers and Abilities * Powers: * Solar Energy Absorption: This is the main source of Superman powers, his cells act as solar batteries that absorb different types of solar energy such as Earth's yellow sun, granting him multiple powers and abilities. ** Super strength: Superman physical strength increases dramatically, allowing him to lift a truck and beat Parademons with it easily, break through Green Lantern's Constructs and push Batman far away by just slightly nudging him. Even the massive alien god Darkseid showed pain from the might of Superman's blows. ** Flight: Superman has the ability to fly at high speeds by manipulating the graviton particles around his body allowing him to defy gravity. ** Heat Vision: Superman has the ability to fire beams of intense heat from his eyes, capable of burning through steel, destroying Parademons and bore into Darkseid's eye sockets. ** Super Speed: Superman can run at speeds greater compared to those of humans, at near light-speed. though he limits his velocity on Earth to prevent enviromental damage. While his reflexes aren't at The Flash's level, Superman's natural mobility is able to just keep up with the speedster. ** Near Invulnerability: Superman is nearly indestructible, being to take large amounts of damage with being injured, for example, he withstood all of Batman's weapons and took one of Darkseid's Omega Beams to the back although his invulnerability can be broken down by magic as Aquaman's magic-induced trident almost killed him. He is also weak to kryptonite (radioactive pieces of his home world). Brief exposure can hurt him and prolonged exposure can injure or kill him. **'X-Ray Vision:' Superman has the ability to project harmless X-rays from his eyes, allowing him to see through solid objects with the exception of lead. He used this to see through Batman's smoke screen and look through Batman's mask to discover his identity. **'Underwater Breathing:' While his physiology appears human, Superman is able to breath and speak clearly underwater without the aid of any tools. To which, he is able to handle the bottom depths pressure of the ocean unfazed. **'Super Hearing:' Superman's hearing is so sensitive to sound, he can hear even the faintest of noises. Trivia *Alan Tudyk previously played Green Arrow in Young Justice and Injustice: Gods Among Us and The Flash in Batman: The Brave and The Bold. *Alan Tudyk was unable to reprise his role as Superman in Justice League: Throne of Atlantis due to scheduling conflicts and was replaced by Jerry O'Connell. Navigation Category:DC Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Big Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Rescuers Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Pure Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Superman Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Businessmen Category:Immortals Category:Bond Protector Category:Hope Bringer Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Wise Category:Sophisticated Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Successors Category:Lawful Good Category:Rivals Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Orphans Category:Reporters Category:Leaders Category:Revived Category:Superheroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaste Category:Global Protection Category:Casanova Category:Famous Category:Warriors Category:Role Models